etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Defeat the Fallen One
"You're the only ones that can face that thing. You must lend me your strength! It has to be slayed, or else..." "Slay the accursed one that has been released into the Cloudy Stronghold!" Requirements *Complete Bring Down the Fire, Battle against the storm, and Battle the Blizzard King. Quest Guide Due to the strength of the boss, it is recommended the party be around level 90 before attempting this quest. Upon accepting this quest, Kirtida will say: :"This request was specifically directed to your ____ Guild. But I do not quite understand it... "North of the '''Cloudy Stronghold', slay the loathsome one released from its shackles." That is all the client said. Since I cannot offer requests I do not understand, I denied him, but... The client refused to listen. He said if you would not take the request, he would accept that outcome. I suppose you should go to the Cloudy Stronghold, then. But if the request seems suspicious to you, come back here and cancel it at once."'' No further information can be gathered at the bar. Upon entering the Cloudy Stronghold, a cutscene will begin, reading: :When you reach the '''Cloudy Stronghold', the sky is thick with powerful, daunting malice. The threat is so strong that no one who passed by could deny feeling it... You do not think it would stop until it had extinguished all life... The thought of it is almost maddening. But having bested three dragons thus far, you are confident that you can face down whatever threat is here.'' soldier appears :"Yes, just as I predicted. I believe no one is more qualified than you." You are startled to see a lone soldier has come onto your skyship unnoticed. Did he stow away from Tharsis...? "What do you think? I look very human, don't I? I went to a lot of trouble to sneak into a human city. Now then... let me formally relay the wish of my master, who suffers in a faraway land." The soldier exaggeratedly clears his throat. "The name of the beast which you must defeat is the 'Fallen One. Amongst powerful dragons, it is known to be especially so. It was sealed away for its malicious intent. We are sorry to involve you in this, but when our unruly compatriot comes, all you know will burn to ash. This is our last resort. It should show itself in the northeastern sky... Good luck, Guild ____." With that said, he abruptly jumps off the gondola. When you recover from your shock, you look down over the side, but see no shadow nor figure. You shake your head. What sort of being could pose such an abnormal threat...? You quietly stare into the northeastern skies, where the man directed you.'' [A dragon appears on your map, covering the area '''A/5 - 1-3/3-5.] If you travel to an adjacent area to the Fallen One, the camera zooms out and pans towards it as a short cutscene begins: :Your breath catches in your throat when you see the pitch-black form before you. It is larger than the Great Dragon; more beautiful than the Storm Emperor; wiser than the Blizzard King. It may have the stature needed to become lord of all dragons... Yet its eyes boil with an undisguised taste for destruction and massacre. You feel sure that if you leave this monstrosity be, it will bring naught but ruin to these lands... The fight will begin if you move into the area of the Fallen One at medium elevation level. Upon defeating the superboss (congrats, by the way!) it will read: :As its pitch-black wings split, its violet blood stains the earth. The ground rumbles as its enormous body writhes. But eventually, its boundless energy ceases... Like the other dragons, its body disintegrates before your eyes before resolving into a large black pearl. But such courageous explorers as yourselves hesitate to grasp a gem overflowing with such palpable evil... While you ponder what to do with it, the gem falls to the ground, which swallows it whole. "You were right not to touch it Guild _____," booms a voice from somewhere. "Had you handled the pearl, the dragon would control you now. And from that, there would be no salvation... It will eventually return to this land one day. But you have sealed it here, and it can no longer fly out. Thank you, Guild _____. I will discuss your power with the rest of my kind... Blessings shine upon humans!" After that, the voice falls silent. You have done it! Now return to Tharsis and report your triumph! Once the quest is reported as complete Kirtida will greet you, saying: :Welcome back. The client just came by and confirmed to me that his request was fulfilled. Who was that? Whoever it was, this scroll seems genuine... I wonder how he came to be in possession of such a treasure... Well, the client seemed satisfied, so I shall consider this request complete. Fine work, _____ Guild. Rewards * Exp: 40,000 per member * Item: Might of Stars - Supernova Burst Skill (Massive almighty damage to all enemies) Trivia * Judging from the soldier's dialogue, the mysterious figure which issues the quest could be the Elder Dragon, a god among dragons and superboss from Etrian Odyssey III. This is reinforced by the fact that the reward grants the Supernova Burst skill, named after the Elder Dragon's strongest attack. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests